


Es un Hale.

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Steter - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN
Summary: Stiles se pasea de forma nerviosa por el salón de su casa, está esperando a que sean las ocho de la tarde, hora en la que el sheriff de Beacon Hills, su padre, llegue a casa. Stiles ha preparado la comida favorita de su padre, ha sacado la carne buena que guardan para ocasiones especiales, y ha evitado hacer trastadas desde hace unos días, queriéndole mostrar a su padre lo maduro que es —no lo es—, y así poder contarle las buenas noticias.





	Es un Hale.

Stiles se pasea de forma nerviosa por el salón de su casa, está esperando a que sean las ocho de la tarde, hora en la que el sheriff de Beacon Hills, su padre, llegue a casa. Stiles ha preparado la comida favorita de su padre, ha sacado la carne buena que guardan para ocasiones especiales, y ha evitado hacer trastadas desde hace unos días, queriéndole mostrar a su padre lo maduro que es —no lo es—, y así poder contarle las buenas noticias.

—¡Chico, estoy en casa! —Exclama el sheriff esperando que su hijo estuviera en su cuarto jugando con su ordenador, por eso se sorprende cuando Stiles sale del salón y lo abraza brevemente. —¿Estás bien? ¿Finges para que sepa que alguien está en la casa y te están apuntando con un arma desde ahí?

—Oh, papá. Eres la persona más divertida que jamás haya conocido. Oye, ¿estás más joven? Wow, encima eres el mejor sheriff de todos los condados. —Dice Stiles con una sonrisa enorme y guía a su padre hacia la cocina, donde hace que se siente frente a un plato lleno de carne roja y frituras que Stiles siempre le prohíbe comer. 

—Vale, ¿qué demonios quieres, chico? —Pregunta el sheriff al ver a su hijo actuar como siempre que quiere que le adelante la paga o que le compre algo muy caro. —No me quejo de la carne, pero normalmente solo me preparas esto de cenar cuando quieras algo.

—Maldita sea, ¿lo has descubierto? —Pregunta Stiles suspirando, remueve su propia cena y cuadra los hombros, haciendo que el sheriff piense en que es un asunto serio después de todo. —Estoy saliendo con alguien.

—Vaya, enhorabuena hijo, ¿cuándo vas a traerla a casa? —Dice el sheriff totalmente feliz de que su hijo al final haya encontrado una persona que le quiera. Al ver el sonrojo en el rostro de su hijo, no puede evitar enarcar una ceja.

—Bueno, seguro que puedo traerlo a casa, pero no quiero que lo arrestes. —Dice Stiles antes de meterse un gran montón de patatas en la boca para evitar contestar a lo que sea que el sheriff diga. Pero debe meterse varias veces comida, ya que Noah se ha quedado totalmente quieto, como en shock, y luego palmea la espalda de su hijo.

—Bueno, no me importa que sea un chico. ¿Por qué lo debería arrestar? No está en ninguna banda o algo así, ¿no? 

—No, solo… Es mayor, bastante mayor que yo. —Responde Stiles con franqueza. El sheriff piensa que su hijo ya tiene diecisiete años, a dos meses de la mayoría de edad, así que no debería importarle que salga con un muchacho dos o tres años mayor.

—Dile a Derek que no voy a arrestarlo. —Dice el sheriff, pero viendo como su hijo se atraganta con el refresco, su rostro se vuelve cauteloso. —¿Es Derek Hale, no chico?

—Hay un cincuenta por ciento de acierto, si lo miras de ese modo. —Dice Stiles encogiéndose de hombros. —Lo único que has fallado con el nombre.

—No hay más Hale con los que pued- ¿¡PETER HALE!? —Exclama el sheriff antes de que su rostro se vuelva rojo de ira. —¿Estás saliendo con un hombre que te dobla la maldita edad?

—Ehm… Si digo que no, ¿evitaré que le dispares? —Pregunta Stiles sonriendo de lado, y antes de que Noah diga algo, el timbre suena, y Stiles se apresura para abrir la puerta y quedarse estático al ver a su novio frente a él, con una sonrisa arrogante y segura en el rostro. —Quiere dispararte, Peter.

—No te preocupes, cachorro. Yo arreglo esto. —Dice Peter acariciando la cintura del menor brevemente, luego lo marca con su olor y lo besa dulcemente antes de autoinvitarse en la casa Stilinski. —Sheriff, me gustaría hablar con usted en privado sobre Stiles, y la relación que mantengo con él.

Noah Stilinski mira fijamente al novio de su hijo, con una mano en el arma y otra en su cintura, con la pose más agresiva y dominante que tiene en su abanico de poses como sheriff.

—Esto puede acabar contigo siendo disparado, o contigo siendo detenido. —Dice el sheriff antes de llevárselo a su despacho y cerrar la puerta frente a la cara de su hijo.   
Stiles espera fuera del despacho sin oír nada durante quince minutos, y cuando suena un disparo, entra en el despacho viendo a su novio en el suelo con una bala en la pierna derecha.

—Chico, tienes permiso para salir con Hale, pero si te hace algo, dímelo y la próxima bala irá a la cabeza. —Dice Noah guardándose el arma en la funda, camina fuera del despacho y añade: —Y quiero desayunos grasientos, nada de esa estúpida soja o insípidas frutas.

—¿Qué demonios le has dicho? —Murmura Stiles observando con alivio que la herida de Peter ya está cerrada. El lobo agarra por la cintura a su compañero, y lo coloca sobre su cintura, lo besa con pasión y desenfreno, y atonta un poco los sentidos de su novio.

—Simplemente lo que significas para mí.

—Pues te ha disparado, no sé qué pensar. —Susurra Stiles antes de recibir un azote juguetón de su novio.


End file.
